


glass hearts and rotten brains

by diamondjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Depression, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smoking, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjaem/pseuds/diamondjaem
Summary: Na Jaemin was said to be SM Entertainment's future.At thirteen years old, he was a prodigy in dancing who also excels in rapping. He had a wonderful, bright personality, with a smile so blinding it would put the sun to shame. His genuity was unparalleled by any other trainee or idol in the industry. You could see in his eyes that he really loved performing for his beloved czennies.





	glass hearts and rotten brains

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ALL THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY IS FROM MY IMAGINATION. I DO NOT OWN JAEMIN NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH SM ENTERTAINMENT IN ANY WAY. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.  
> (also,,,, it's my first time posting a fic,,,, all comments will be highly appreciated !! thank you !!)

Na Jaemin was said to be SM Entertainment's future.

 

At thirteen years old, he was a prodigy in dancing who also excels in rapping. He had a wonderful, bright personality, with a smile so blinding it would put the sun to shame. His genuity was unparalleled by any other trainee or idol in the industry. You could see in his eyes that he really loved performing for his beloved czennies.

 

That’s why when he got injured and had to take a break, his members didn’t think much of it and sent him off with “come back soon nana”. They thought he’d be able to return to them as their nana who is full of love. They never thought he'd come back soulless and always staring into nothingness. The dreamies didn’t know what had happened to him while he was in recovery. They didn’t know he was reading mean comments about how “nct dream is better off as 6” “they have too many rappers who aren’t that good anyway” “they have another member? I didn’t even notice he was gone” 


End file.
